Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a frame sealing glue, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is considered as an emerging application technology for the next generation of flat-panel displays as it has some advantages, such as self-luminescence, no backlight source, high contrast, lower thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, application for flexible display panel, applicability at a wide temperature range, and simple construction and manufacturing process.
Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a kind of active matrix type liquid crystal display, and has become a prevalent product. The traditional TFT-LCD is formed by filling liquid crystal into a cell assembled by a TFT array substrate and an opposite substrate. The opposite substrate may be made into a traditional color film (CF) substrate, or alternatively, a color film may be produced on the array substrate by COA (CF On Array, i.e., a color film is produced on an array substrate) process. A sealing assembly is an important step in the preparation processes of the TFT-LCD.
In general, no matter if a TFT-LCD display panel or an OLED display panel is utilized, a sealing assembly is needed. In order to ensure normal usage of the display panel in a variety of environments, especially in high temperature and high humidity environments, it is necessary to prevent water molecules or air from entering into display areas through sealing materials and corroding a display element and thus resulting in poor displaying. To this end, frame sealing glue is used to implement the sealing assembly.
For example, as for the OLED display panel, a frame sealing glue having a two-layer structure and formed from an ultraviolet-curable glue is typically used to implement the sealing assembly. When the ultraviolet-curable glue having a two-layer structure is broken at any point, it will cause the OLED device to be not airtight and external water vapor or air can enter into the display area, resulting in damage to the OLED device.
Thus, in the prior art, it will cause leakage phenomenon if the frame sealing glue structure is broken at different points, thereby reducing the ability of the frame sealing glue of resisting external atmospheric pressure.